Currently, a car navigation device for showing a route to a destination based on position information acquired using a GPS (Global Positioning System) and the like is in widespread use. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a navigation system which records movement trace information and use the movement trace information as reference information of route search in navigation.
On the other hand, there are more and more portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a portable game device, a notebook PC (Personal Computer), and a camera, which are each provided with a function of acquiring position information. Accompanied therewith, the position information is becoming to be used in various forms.